


Baby Let Me Love You

by TheQuietQuill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking, I kinda bash louis here, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, heleanor - Freeform, mainly sex, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietQuill/pseuds/TheQuietQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just,” Eleanor swallows thickly, her eyes half lidded and trained on Harry, “the nights have been the worst part. I’ve felt so alone for so long.” She looks away as her voice trails off.</p><p>              Harry’s heart is beating in his ears as he acts on impulse. He takes slow steps to her as he collects himself. He’s really doing this, he thinks, as he reaches up and cups her face. Eleanor’s breath goes ridged and she glances up at him, her eyes wide like a doe’s but there’s nothing there that tells Harry he should stop.</p><p>              In fact, it only encourages him.</p><p>              “You don’t have to be alone tonight.”</p><p>Or: The one where Harry goes to New York Fashion week, runs into Eleanor Calder of all people and it turns out to be a very interesting Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OKAYY! First off I know that this is 100% fiction! I don't think Heleanor is real but I got inspired to write this so I went with it. 
> 
> Again, I don't paint Louis in the best light in this but again it's FICTION so don't hate on me. 
> 
> Please read and enjoy :))

 

                When Harry sees her, he has to blink twice just to be sure. It’s been so long; so, so long that Harry thinks she looks different now, if it is really her. He looks off to the side then looks back to the woman standing and talking to strangers at the other side of the runway.

                Harry’s positive this time.

                It’s Eleanor alright.

                It’s strange seeing her now. Last time Harry saw Eleanor the band was in Australia and she was there one night and gone the next morning. Louis simply said they were done and that was that. Harry got bits and pieces of the whole story-something about the distance being a strain on them for a long time. It seemed unexpected to Harry at least. Eleanor and Louis always looked happy together but that’s the crazy thing about love. It can and often is gone in an instant and that’s what happened to Eleanor and Louis.

                Now, though, as Harry looks at her with fresh eyes, he can admit without any ounce of shame that Eleanor is truly beautiful. He always thought so, but he couldn’t say anything for years because she was his mate’s girl. And Harry’s not that type of guy, really. But now, Harry watches as Eleanor laughs at something someone in her group says and her crinkle as she smiles and…there’s just something glowing to her. She looks comfortable, despite the craziness that comes before a fashion show. Eleanor looks in her element, wearing a crisp white blazer and pant combo. Harry thinks she could easily pass as a model that came to watch the show or even as another designer.

                Eleanor’s still smiling as she looks over and her eyes happen to land on Harry. She frowns ever so slightly, before offering him a closed mouth smile and a curt nod. Harry relaxes and gives a small wave. He’s surprised when she turns to her acquaintances and departs them with a sheepish smile before breaking away from them, and making her way to Harry. Harry’s eyes widen and he quickly turns to the random people he was talking with before and staggers out of the circle.

                He meets Eleanor at the end of the runway.

                “Hi,” he says awkwardly. Eleanor huffs out a laugh and smiles.

                “No need to be weird, Harry,” she replies. She leans in and hugs him; Harry stills for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and falls easily into the hug. It’s lasting too long, he knows, but he can’t help if it just feels right. He’s wondered for so long if Eleanor’s been okay and how she’s doing.

                Harry didn’t expect to see Eleanor here tonight, but he’s glad she’s here.

                Finally, Eleanor coughs awkwardly and backs away from their embrace, “It’s good to see you, Harry.”    

                “God, Els. It’s good to see you, too,” Harry says and Eleanor bits back a smile, “how’ve you been?” The question seems to throw Eleanor off. She looks to the floor and nods quickly.

                “I’m getting there,” she admits softly. She shrugs, “This past year’s been really…shitty.”

                Harry scoffs with a kind smile, “I know what you mean. I’m sorry love.” Eleanor shakes her head.

                “It’s not your fault,” she grins feebly, her eyes bright, “Listen, I um. I’m sorry I never got back to you. It was nice of you to call me and check in on me now and then. But um,” Eleanor shakes her head.

                Harry doesn’t like seeing her uncomfortable, “El, you don’t-”

                “I do,” she insists, “I…things were really bad after Lou and I-” Eleanor closes her eyes and breathes heavily once, “it was…messy. And I-I didn’t want to be reminded of everything. Um, Jay called me a few times, so did Sophia and even Niall too. But I couldn’t-” she looks at Harry with sad eyes, “you all are associated with him and I just couldn’t-”

                “I get it,” Harry replies easily, “Honestly I do.”

                Eleanor looks noticeably relieved, “Thanks, Harry. You’re a solid guy.” Harry’s dimple show when he grins.

                “And you’re ace, Els,” he says, “It’s so cool you’re doing this. You’ve talked about doing this for years! And look at you now!” Eleanor laughs.

                “Yeah. Well, when I no longer had a boyfriend to chase around the world,” Eleanor coughs tightly then forces a smile, “I suddenly had all this time. And um, it’s was a good distraction, the blog. I just, I didn’t think it’d be this big! Max wanted to come tonight but he’s feeling poorly so I went stag,” Harry chuckles at that, and Eleanor looks relieved, “Max and I have a spread in Teen Vogue next month.”

                Harry’s smile is surprised and wide, “Wow, that’s great! Congrats.”

                “Thanks,” Eleanor grins. The lights flicker around them, meaning the show will start soon. Eleanor smiles awkwardly at Harry, “Well, I’m sitting over there.”

                Harry nods, “Yeah, I’m over here so…” something inside him tells him to reach for her wrist and so he does. Eleanor stills as his long fingers curl around her wrist with a gentle grip. Her eyes stare into his and he flashes a smile, “It’s good to see you, Eleanor. Maybe we could go out for drinks afterwards?”

                A smile billows from Eleanor’s lips, “I’d love to, Harry. Thanks.”

                Harry walks to his seat in the second row to the right of the runway. He’s almost directly across from Eleanor and the two share a last smile before the lights fade completely.

~~~

                “This,” Eleanor sighs around her drink, “was just what I needed.”

                Harry chuckles as he sets his wine down on the table and smirks. The show was nice but Harry thinks being at this swanky bar with Eleanor is much better, “The perfect place for lonely Valentines, eh?” Eleanor tilts her head, her gaze questioning.

                “You and Kendall?” Harry shakes his head.

                “We hook up every now and then, used to I should say. I think she’s seeing someone now,” he shrugs, his fingers tracing the steam of his wine glass, “If we’re lonely or bored really. It doesn’t mean much.”

                Eleanor smirks, “I thought that’s why you came to Fashion Week, to see her.” Harry scoffs and maybe it’s the wine thinking for him or maybe he actually wants to do it. Either way, his sneaks up on Eleanor’s thigh. It’s a bold move, but Eleanor doesn’t flinch away. In fact, she’s smiling shyly and Harry kinda thinks it’s adorable really.

                “If I came here for Kendall,” he whispers, his eyes shining, “why would I be here with you?” Eleanor squints her eyes at him.

                “So…you really had nothing else to do?”

                Harry takes a sip of his wine, his hand still on Eleanor’s thigh, “I mean, I had things I could’ve done but this is more important.” He winks at her, expecting Eleanor to smile or laugh him off. Instead, she looks down at her lap.

                “I haven’t been anyone’s first choice in forever.”

                The statement saddens Harry’s heart. He met Eleanor when he was sixteen, almost seventeen, and she was a lively, carefree eighteen year old. She was outgoing and so incredibly funny and Harry might have fancied her a bit because he was young and couldn’t help it. Eleanor was just radiant and full of happiness.

                But now, sitting before her, it’s like the light that shined inside her is dimmed so much Harry can hardly see it. Eleanor’s different now; she morphed into a more serious version of herself. Harry doesn’t like seeing her frown. By fate or something, they’re here, sitting in an upscale bar in New York on Valentine’s Day and very much alone together.

                It’s weird how life plans things you need to happen.

                “Love,” Harry breathes out softly. Eleanor’s lips wobble as she shakes her head.

                “I’m sorry. Just-” she sighs feebly, “I, um, haven’t been alone on Valentine’s Day for years. It’s a bit of a shock I guess.”

                Harry frowns, “What the hell happened to you guys?” he asks because he just has to know, “you guys were happily together one minute and then you were gone.” Eleanor sighs.

                “We were no longer good enough for each other,” she smiles sadly, “Louis was…restless all the time. He was stressed, I get it, but he wanted to go out more then I did. I think he started seeing me as more of a ball and chain then an actual girlfriend,” Eleanor’s smile tappers off and her eyes drift to her glass, her lips pouting ever so slightly.

                Harry sighs, “I’m sure it wasn’t like that-”

                “It was, though,” Eleanor insists and she sighs, “God I felt that way too. For a while we kept moving forward in out relationship. We even got Bruce because it felt like the next proper step to take. But then, things just…stopped growing between us. We began fighting all the time. We started going days without speaking to each other and then we’d come running back to each other and things would be fine until they weren’t.”

                “God, El,” Harry breathes out, his head shaking, “I had no fucking clue it was that bad.” Eleanor smirks.

                “I don’t even think I know how bad it was,” she admits, “and then suddenly I ended things with him because I couldn’t fucking take it anymore.” Harry’s eyes widen.

                “You broke it off with him?” Eleanor smiles sadly.

                “He didn’t try to stop me,” she confesses. Harry’s heart clinches in his chest, “I walked away; he didn’t stop me.”

                Harry leans back and sighs heavily, “You know Lou,” he tries to reason, “He’s so full of pride. He didn’t want to his ego anymore then it already was.” Eleanor eyes him closely.

                “So instead, he went out all the time and hooked up with random girls-literally weeks after we broke up?” Eleanor scoffed, “All because his bloody ego was wounded?”

                Harry tucks his lips in and doesn’t say anything. Eleanor nods to herself.

                “He reached out to me, to tell me that he was going to be a father,” her voice grows impossibly weak, “we were together for over three years so of course I thought that we would-” she stops herself, her body trembling in her seat. Harry places his hands on her shoulders.

                “Breathe, Eleanor.” Harry watches the girl as she nods to herself and lets out an unstable breath. Eleanor coughs awkwardly and flickers her eyes up to Harry.

                “That still hurts,” she admits brokenly, “even if he didn’t intend for it to happen. I just-” Eleanor’s lips wobble, “He got over me so quickly…sometimes I wonder if I even meant anything to him at all.”

                Harry falls silent and looks over at the bartender, who’s openly staring at him, “We’ll need a round of tequila shots, please.” The bartender nods and beside Harry, Eleanor giggles breathlessly.

                “Brill idea, H,” she grins, “I’m sorry I’m being a pity party.”

                “No, don’t be,” Harry insists. Just then, the bartender places two shots in front of them. Harry hands Eleanor one, “I have a feeling you need to vent.”

                “Yes,” she agrees, “my friends have heard me vent for months and I’m trying to move on but,” she frowns, “It’s Valentine’s Day and I need to fucking vent.”

                Harry grins, “Cheers to venting.” Eleanor smiles as she taps his shot glass with hers.

                “Cheers to us lonely souls on Valentine’s Day.”

~~~

                That one shot quickly turns into a few more shots.

                Harry feels incredibly relaxed and at ease. And Eleanor seems to feel the same way. She’s giggling a lot more and she’s getting pretty handsy too, which Harry isn’t complaining one bit. Eleanor’s a beautiful, single woman and Harry’s a free man. He ponders with the idea of kissing Eleanor. He thinks about taking her out to go dancing just so they can be close. He thinks about undressing her slowly and letting his hands roam her body freely.

                But Harry shakes these ideas out of his mind.

                “And then- _THEN!_ ” Eleanor stresses before she takes another sip of her drink, “He started reaching out to me again-practically b-beggin’ me to get back with him.”

                Harry cocks an eyebrow, “Really? When was this?” Eleanor waves her hand.

                “Around S-September I think? Maybe October?” she shrugs and rolls her eyes, “he went on and on about how much he supposedly still loved me, and he missed me like crazy. He said he wanted us to get back together once the tour ended and he could focus on us.” Harry glances down at his drink.

                “What did you tell him?”

                “That I needed time to think,” she says, “I think…I think I was close to taking him back,” she whispers, almost ashamedly, “I missed him and I wanted him back.”

                Harry frowns at the information, “Why didn’t you, take him bake that is?” Eleanor nibbled on her lip.

                “The tour ended, he never contacted me again,” she admits and sighs heavily, “and then, one day in December, my friend sent me an online news article. Louis was in Chicago, of all places, playing house with some tiny American actress and having the time of his life.” Harry’s blood starts to boil.

                “He didn’t tell you about that either?” Harry himself was a bit surprised by Louis’ new bird. He didn’t talk about seeing another woman to him or Niall. Liam probably knew, but Harry didn’t. It wasn’t surprising that Louis didn’t tell him about this new girl. They’ve drifted apart over the years, particularly the last year. Harry grew up and became a man, one much different then Louis. He still loves him like a brother, they just aren’t close anymore.

                Eleanor shakes her head, “Nope,” she bites out, “It’s pretty clear he’s made his choice,” she scoffs at herself, “She’s prettier, shorter, and has curves. I’m not like her at all and maybe that’s why he likes her.”

                “Eleanor,” Harry breathes out, “Lou’s an asshole, he shouldn’t have played with your hopes like that. I’m so sorry.”

                “He’s moved on,” she sighs, “it’s-he has this perfect life now. He’s got a kid and a new girlfriend and everything’s fucking perfect for him,” Harry watches as Eleanor’s lips tremble, “Sometimes I feel like I’m barely holding myself together and he’s got everything and I’ve got nothing and it’s not fucking fair!”

                “No it’s not,” Harry agrees, “If anyone should be happy it should be you.”

                Eleanor smiles sheepishly, “You’re so nice, Harry. So bloody nice,” she shakes her head, “I feel awful for ruining your night with my sadness.” Harry chuckles.

                “No, no. It’s nice seeing you again,” he says, “I’ve missed you.” And even though it’s true, Harry feels like he shouldn’t have said it. They’re both free, and yet it feels a little strange.

                Eleanor smiles softly as she tucks his hair behind his ear, “I’ve missed you too,” she confesses lowly, “You were always so smart. We used to talk about everything and anything when I was on tour with you guys,” she tips her glass in Harry’s direction, “you’re wise beyond your years, Styles, and a true gent at that.”

                Harry smirks, his stomach bubbling at Eleanor’s compliments, “Where are you staying? It’s late, I should take you back to your hotel,” Eleanor mumbles out the name of the same ritzy hotel Harry’s staying at, “I’m staying there too. I’ll call my driver for us.”

                Eleanor smiles around the rim of her glass, he eyes twinkling up at Harry.

                When the car arrives, Eleanor’s elbow is link around Harry’s as they walk outside. Eleanor’s giggling at some lame pun Harry made and Harry can’t stop grinning. He’s got a beautiful girl on his arm, why shouldn’t he be elated?

                Harry thinks he saw a flash dart across his eyes as he slips into the car after Eleanor.

                Maybe he’s just imagining things.

~~~

                Harry shamelessly keeps his hand on Eleanor’s thigh the whole ride back to the hotel. She doesn’t flinch away from his touch, in fact she seems perfectly happy. Half way through the ride, Eleanor even plops her head down on his shoulder. Harry snuggles against her and it feels incredibly nice. He likes this, whatever this is.

                Eleanor stumbles out of the car and onto the curb in front of their hotel. Harry reaches out and catches her hips with dumb luck. She rubs his hands as she steadies herself. Harry makes sure she’s standing on her own feet before he lets go of her. But a second later, Eleanor’s wrapping her arms around his waist and rests her head on his shoulder. She groans and it makes Harry laugh. They stagger into the hotel with their thin legs twisted together and fits of laughter escaping their lips.

                The elevator opens for them and Eleanor pulls Harry into it. As the doors shut, she presses the button to her floor. She settles back as the elevator goes up and she curls herself against Harry. He stiffens as her breath hits his neck and her lips brush timidly on his skin. Harry’s body stills as he waits for her next move but nothing happens. She remains curled against him until the elevator stops at her floor.

                Eleanor leads Harry to her room and scans the key in the door. She pulls him into her room and Harry closes the door behind him. He looks around when Eleanor switches the lights on low, leaving a dim glow around the modern room. There’s a suitcase open on the floor with shoes and handbags spilling out of it and a row of garment bags hanging up in the open wardrobe.

                “Sorry about the mess,” Eleanor says, almost shamefully. Harry shrugs.

                “It’s fine,” he insists. For a moment, Eleanor just stares at him. Harry’s standing awkwardly in the center of the room and he’s very aware of the bed to his left. He can’t look at that now, or even think about it either. All he’s focused on is Eleanor, who is shaking her head with a wistful smile draw on her lips.

                “I don’t-fuck,” she curses to herself. She looks back up at Harry with an honest gaze, “I don’t even know why I brought you up here.”

                Harry’s palms are jittery at his sides. Something has shifted in Eleanor. Maybe it’s the fact that it’s nearing midnight or that they’re both a little tipsy. Maybe it’s the fact that there’s a wide open bed to his left that looks perfect for certain activities that are filtering across Harry’s mind. Maybe it’s the fact that Eleanor’s here too, standing before him with a look of innocence mix with a coy gleam in her eye. She’s gorgeous, even if her hair’s a bit of a mess and her make up has smudged a bit.

                “It’s just,” Eleanor swallows thickly, her eyes half lidded and trained on Harry, “the nights have been the worst part. I’ve felt so alone for so long.” She looks away as her voice trails off.

                Harry’s heart is beating in his ears as he acts on impulse. He takes slow steps to her as he collects himself. He’s really doing this, he thinks, as he reaches up and cups her face. Eleanor’s breath goes ridged and she glances up at him, her eyes wide like a doe’s but there’s nothing there that tells Harry he should stop.

                In fact, it only encourages him.

                “You don’t have to be alone tonight,” he tells her, his voice deeper then normal, “No one should be alone on Valentine’s Day, especially at night.”  

                Eleanor’s lips part in a silent gasp, “Are you sure? Do you want this, really?” Harry scoffs.

                “You’re really asking me if I want to have sex with an incredibly fit woman?” he smirks, “it’ll just be us, no strings attached, yeah? Nothing to fret over, love.”

                Eleanor breathlessly laughs, “Can it be that simple?”

                “It _is_ that simple,” Harry insists. He picks up his other hand and starts stroking her torso slowly. Eleanor’s lips curl in as her eyes flutter shut. Harry grins at how responsive she is, “We’re just two consenting, perfectly single adults wanting to shag.”

                “What about-” Eleanor sucks in a deep breath as Harry leans down and kisses her neck teasingly. She smells incredible and Harry wants to drink her all in. Eleanor must want the same thing because she picks her hand and wraps it around the back of Harry’s neck, “ _Fuck_ -okay, okay. But what about, um, y-you know?”

                Harry pulls back with and has a tiny smile laced on his lips, “Don’t think of anyone else, okay? It’s just us. No one else needs to know. Just focus on us for the night.” Eleanor nods weakly before she leans in and kisses Harry shyly, taking him by surprise.

                Harry remembers long ago, when Louis wasn’t even in the picture and Eleanor was just a friend of one of his coworkers at the bakery, he recalls thinking Eleanor was stunning. Back then, Harry was just a shy boy just experiencing his sexuality. He thought about what it would be like to have a girl like Eleanor want him.

                Now, Harry knows how that feels like.

                Eleanor’s lips are plump against his and move with him shyly. Harry can’t hold himself back. She feels too good and tastes like fruity liqueur. He pushes her back gently until she’s pressed up against the wall. She relaxes a bit and cradles Harry’s head in her hands as the kiss deepens. Harry slides his tongue against Eleanor’s and relishes in the way she moans softly.

                Harry breaks the kiss and pecks her lips briskly three times playfully. It makes Eleanor giggle cutely and Harry grins shamelessly. He leans back and pulls off his suit jacket and watches as Eleanor gulps thickly. She shrugs off her blazer rather quickly and pulls Harry in for another kiss, this time feeling braver then before.

                “God Harry,” she groans when Harry goes back to nibbling on her jaw. Harry kisses her collarbones sweetly because something inside him tells him he should. Eleanor’s hands find the buttons on Harry’s shirt and start to unbutton them slowly.

                Harry slips his hands under her blouse and spreads his fingers across her tummy. He can feel Eleanor’s skin is prickled by goosebumps and is warm under his touch. Harry drags her shirt up and Eleanor lifts her arms up as he pulls it over her head and tosses it on the ground. Eleanor stands before him timidly in a pair of designer slacks and a lacy peach colored bra. Harry licks his lips.

                “You’re hot,” he tells her easily. Eleanor squints her eyes at him before giggling and rolling her eyes fondly.

                “You’re cheeky,” she replies and pushes lightly on his chest, “C’mon now, no need for your shirt anymore, love. Off with it.”

                Harry cocks an eyebrow, “I forgot how bossy you were,” he states before unbuttoning the rest of his dress shirt. Eleanor’s eyes scan down his chest before she reaches out and skims her fingers over Harry’s pecs softly.

                “You’re so fit,” she mumbles, “I always thought you were stunning, Harry.”

                Harry cups her face and smiles fully, “I always thought you were fucking gorgeous,” he confesses breathless. Eleanor tugs her chin in her chest and blushes.

                “You’re too charming, Styles,” she retorts playfully as she curls a figure around a lock of his hair, “that’ll get you in a lot of trouble one day.”

                “Let’s not focus on the future,” Harry mumbles against Eleanor’s lips, his eyes focused on them as well, “Let’s just think about tonight and doing whatever we want to do,” he leans in and kisses fro her jaw up to her ear and whispers seductively, “What do you want love? Tell me and it’s yours.”

                Eleanor’s hands roam down Harry’s back as she whispers, “I like kissing you,” she confesses, “I like kissing you a lot, actually.” Harry scoffs softly.

                “I like that too,” he admits, “wanna take this over to the bed?” Eleanor nods shyly and Harry surprises her by picking her up in his arms.

                “Harry!” Eleanor yelps and then giggles into his hair, “You tosser!” Harry smirks into the valley of her beasts and spins them around with ease. Eleanor’s light as air and it just feels right having her in his arms. He tilts his up and Eleanor’s staring down at him with dark eyes. He pecks her lips softly until Eleanor’s kissing him back.

                When Harry’s knees hit the edge of the bed, he bends forwards and places Eleanor on top of it. She whines a little bit when he breaks away and stares down at her from the foot of the bed. The straps to her bra hang off her shoulders now. Her chest is panting for air and there’s a ring of faded lipstick around her lips. Her legs long and lean and her skin is glowing a peachy hue.

                She’s beautiful though. Exceptionally beautiful.

                “Now,” Eleanor says, sounding bolder, “I don’t think your trousers are necessary at all.”

                Harry scoffs in surprise and grins wickedly, “Now who’s the cheeky on, eh?” He teases her, but his hands are already unbuttoning his trousers. Harry unzips them and lets them drop to the floor, pooling at his ankles, hissing silently when his trousers go over his harden member. He slips out of his shoes and socks before kicking his trousers elsewhere. Eleanor’s eyes rake over Harry’s lean figure and she bites her lip.

                “God,” she breathes out in amazement. She locks eyes with Harry, “Come here, please?” Harry barks out a breathy laugh and knee crawls back on the mattress. He curves himself over Eleanor’s body, and strokes her cheek with his thumb, his eyes soft and kind.

                “We don’t have to do this,” he reminds her. Instantly, Eleanor becomes panicked.

                “Why? Do you not want to-” Harry throws his head back and literally laughs at that.

                “Eleanor, babe. I’m a newly twenty-two year old lad in bed, nearly naked, with a half naked, properly fit woman beside me,” he grins and pecks her cheek, and smiles when Eleanor does, “I want this, believe me I do. But if you want us to stop, I’ll respect your wishes and we’ll stop. We could order room service or somethin’ and watch shitty Rom-Coms until we pass out.”

                Eleanor scoffs, “As tempting as that sounds,” her hand glides over Harry’s smooth chest, her eyes playful and bright, “I think I’d like to kiss you again and other stuff.”

                “Other stuff?” Harry pushes, his tone light. Eleanor nods with a tiny, sly grin on her pretty pink lips.

                “Other stuff.” With the green light, Harry dips down and kisses Eleanor madly.

                Neither one of them keeps track of the time, both too lost in each other to even come up for air. All Harry knows is that Eleanor’s a remarkable kisser. She’s so reactive to his touches and freely touches Harry wherever her hands can reach. Harry loves it, loves every second of it. They kiss each other passionately and fiercely. Harry trails his hand down Eleanor’s torso. His fingers toy with the button of her slacks until it’s unhooked and he unzips the zipper. Harry’s still kissing Eleanor as his hand slips into the new opening. Eleanor’s wearing silk panties and they feel like heaven on Harry’s fingers. Eleanor lifts up into his touch.

                “Harry,” she moans out, her lips plump from and full of tiny teeth marks done by Harry. She blindly reaches out and brushes her hand against his clothed, hardened dick. Harry sucks in a breath and smirks at Eleanor.

                “Quite handsy, aren’t we?” he comments coolly. Eleanor scoffs.

                “You’re one to talk,” she says sarcastically and nods down to where Harry’s hand has stilled pressed up against her panties. Harry smirks.

                “Let’s get these off of ya, yeah?” he suggests carefully. He rubs his hand over her slowly and watches as Eleanor nods her head slowly. Harry leans down and kisses her softly while his hands slip beneath her underwear. It’s a bit awkward trying to take them off while kissing her, but Eleanor helps out by lifting her hips up for him.

                Harry breaks away and starts kissing down her chest. He leaves a cheeky bite to the tops of each breast and Eleanor giggles in delight. Harry grins as he moves down and places random kisses all over her torso and makes sure to plant a kiss over each freckle he sees on her skin. He can feel Eleanor relaxing beneath him and it makes Harry feel good. He wants to make Eleanor feel comfortable and feel really good.

                And Harry’s set on making these things happen.

                When he reaches her hips, Harry stops and pulls Eleanor’s slacks all the way down along with her panties in one quick motion. His cock throbs at the sight of her, now completely naked from the waist down. He nibbles his lip and swallows thickly because he wants to do so much with Eleanor. He wants to pleasure her in so many ways and his thought is tainted with alcohol which only jumbles his thoughts more so.

                Eleanor starts laughing above him. Harry glances up in confusion and sees Eleanor shaking her head and hiding her laugh in her hands.

                “Oi!” Harry calls out playfully, “What’s so funny?” He asks, his hands skimming over the side of her thighs. Eleanor sighs and finally shows her face. Her smile is one of amusement and horror.

                “I just,” she breathes out with smile laced on her lips, “I can’t believe we’re doing this! This is crazy right? We’re insane, yeah?”

                Harry thinks about it for a second and yeah, in his wildest dreams he never expected he’d have sex with Eleanor. But they’re here, dangerously close to doing so and Harry doesn’t want to be anywhere else and it looks like Eleanor doesn’t either. Still, it makes Harry chuckle into Eleanor’s inner right thigh because life’s funny at times. Eleanor protests, claiming that he’s tickling her but it only makes Harry laugh and he holds her down on the bed to make her stop squirming.

                “Relax babe,” he mumbles into her thigh when he finally catches his breath. His eye darts over so his gaze lands on Eleanor’s sex. He licks his lips because Eleanor’s wet, for him, and god just the thought drives him wild. Without warning, he leans in quickly and buries his face in between her legs.

                “Harry!” Eleanor gasps at the first lick and her legs spaz but Harry holds down her hips. He dives back in, licking long strides up the center of her folds. He can feel Eleanor trembling and it spurs him on. Harry pushes his tongue farther in and fucks her slowly with his tongue.

                Eleanor groans above him, “H-Harry,” she cries out weakly. A second later, Harry feels her hand curling around his locks to hold him in place. Harry squeezes her sides as he licks on, his nails digging around her hips as he flicks his tongue in quick motions.

                Eleanor arches herself against Harry’s mouth, her chest panting for air. She’s close, Harry can tell, and so he draws his tongue out. Eleanor’s whine of protest turns into a low moan a second later when Harry’s tongue is pressed against her clit. He starts licking fast kitten like licks on the knob and Eleanor grips Harry’s harder tighter.

                “H-Harry, please-I-” she stutters and sucks in a huge breath, “N-Need you, p-please.”

                Harry stops, taking pity on Eleanor, and lifts his head up. Eleanor looks wrecked already. Her chest is rising and falling quickly, his skin is fleshed in baby pink and there’s this euphoric, content look on her face that Harry hadn’t seen all night. But he knows they’re just getting started.

                “You like that, love?” Harry asks her, his lips grinning slyly like a cat. Eleanor scoffs and ruffles his hair roughly.

                “You know I did, you cocky bastard,” she mutters fondly. Harry snickers into her tummy, “Now if you please, I’d quite like it if you fuck me now.”

                Harry’s eyebrows perk up, “So bossy,” he notes. Eleanor giggly huffs as Harry planta a kiss on her hipbone. He leaves the bed and finds his trousers on the floor. He pulls his wallet out and finds the condoms he keeps there just in case. He drops his trousers to the floor and notices that Eleanor is taking her bra off. Harry eyes her unabashedly.

                “You’re stunning,” he tells her, because even though she’s gained a bit of confidence since they’ve started, Harry can tell Eleanor’s still a little nervous. He doesn’t want any woman in this position to feel nervous around him, especially Eleanor.

                Eleanor rolls her eyes and throws her bra at him. Harry grins as the bra hits his face and falls to the ground. Eleanor smirks at him, “Thank you very much Styles. But, less talking and more stripping,” she tells him, her eyes set on his boxers.

                Okay, maybe Eleanor’s not as nervous as Harry thinks.

                Harry pulls down his boxer briefs and steps out of them carefully, not wanting to fall on his arse and kill the moment. When he straightens up, Eleanor’s eyes have darkened as she stares at Harry’s cock, flushed red at the tip and completely hard. She grins shyly as she opens up her legs, inviting him back on the bed. Suddenly, Eleanor’s words from before are echoing in his ears.

                They’re actually doing this.

                And Harry couldn’t be more excited about it.

                Harry crawls back on the bed and leans over her. Eleanor cups his face and kisses Harry fiercely. Harry smirks into her lips and cups her breast. Eleanor moans and licks her tongue into his mouth.

                “You ready?” Harry asks a few moments later, his lips slightly above hers. Harry looks up and Eleanor locks her eyes with his as she nods.

                “Yes,” she says, sounding sure, and tacks on, “please.” Harry nods and sits back on his knees. He picks up one of the condoms from beside Eleanor. As he unwraps it, the girl laughs.

                “Two condoms? Really?” Eleanor comments in amazement. Harry grins and shrugs.

                “Can’t be too careful,” he tells her and winks, “I’m always prepared.”

                Eleanor rolls her eyes fondly, “Just get on with it, Styles.” Harry chuckles as he tosses the wrapper off to the side. He rolls the condom on himself with one hand and Eleanor’s holding his other hand. It’s sweet and so is her gaze on Harry. He flashes a confident smile down on her when he’s ready and presses his dick against her entrance. Harry nods down at her, silently asking for permission once more. Eleanor licks her lips and nods as she squeezes his hand harder.

                Normally Harry’s not big on eye contact during sex. He doesn’t feel it’s completely necessary; he’d rather focus on getting the job done and look at what he’s doing to his partner rather than his partner’s eyes.

                That being said, when Harry pushes into Eleanor slowly, he can’t tear his gaze off her face. He looks for any signs to stop, any sort of grimace or hesitation from Eleanor. It doesn’t happen though. He watches in awe as her face contorts in pleasure, her eyebrow furrows and her lips tremble. Short, abrupt breaths escape her parted lips and Harry has to close his eyes then because watching her is too much. It’s too much; Eleanor is warm and slick around his cock and he can’t believe he’s doing this wit Eleanor of all people. It’s too much.

                When he’s all the way in, Harry makes himself stop. His own body is shaking and he rests his head in between her breasts and tries to catch his breath.

                “God Els,” he breathes out and swallows thickly. He looks up at her with wide eyes, his hand rubbing circles on her side, “are you okay?”

                Eleanor opens her eyes and scoffs, “Love, I hate to break this to you, but this isn’t my first time.” Harry chuckles and moves ever so slightly inside Eleanor. She gasps and quickly rambles, “Okay, fuck. You can move now, if you like. I’d like that very much, please.” Harry chuckles.

                “I bet you would,” he retorts playfully, but complies. He rolls his hips out slowly, and then thrusts back in shallowly. Eleanor sighs contently as Harry takes on a steady pace, her hands pressed against his back and her hips move against his in perfect unison.

                Harry’s found a place for himself, pressed against Eleanor’s chest with his head tucked on her shoulder. He mouths at her skin as he slowly picks up the pace. Eleanor moans broken when he does and curls her fingers into his scalp.

                “Fuck,” she breathes out in awe, “Y-You’re good at this.” Harry chuckles into her neck.

                “That’s what I like to hear,” he tells her. Eleanor pants against his ear as she pets his hair. Harry tilts his head up and kisses her swiftly, urgently. There’s a bit of sweat on her lip but Harry couldn’t care about that, really. He had other things on his mind.

                Harry picks up the pace, grunting a little as he fucks Eleanor a bit faster. Again he chances a look at Eleanor and is glad he does so because she looks gorgeous. She’s biting her lip and holding back small whimpers. Her eyes are twisted shout and her breathing is becoming more sporadic with each thrust. Harry can feel her body trembling beneath him.

                Harry thrusts a certain way and Eleanor gasps loudly and presses him closer to her, “Fuck, H-Harry,” she whimpers weakly. Harry smirks and draws back a little, positioned at the same spot as before.

                “Here?” he asks hotly, then juts his hips forward, hard and fast. Eleanor lets out the lowest moan Harry’s ever heard from a woman’s mouth and she arches up into his body.

                “T-There, yes-fuck, do that again,” she pleas, and Harry won’t deny her anything. He fixes his thrusts on that very spot and aims his cock perfectly on it each time. Harry’s own orgasm is billowing in his gut. His breath is harsh and so are his quick, jagged thrusts. Sweat drips from his forehead and drops down on Eleanor’s panting chest. She’s beautiful like this, pleasured beyond words, her breath caught in her throat, her skin blushing pink with a thin layer of sweat.

                Harry loves making his partners wither away from pleasure.

                “God, you’re-fuck,” Eleanor breathes out, “I’m c-close, Harry. Please, just,” she groans loudly and the sound makes Harry’s cock throb.

                “Don’t worry, love,” he mumbles as he thrusts less precise. He leans down and kisses her briskly, “I’ll take care of you,” he mumbles against her lip.

                Harry pulls out and sits back on his thighs, his knees planted on the mattress. Eleanor whines lowly for the loss of him, but then Harry pulls her by her calves towards him. He lifts her lower back off the bed and holds her hips up as he presses his dick back inside of her. Both of them let out relieved deep groans. The change in position must be perfect for Eleanor, because she cries out with each thrust. Harry juts his hips out rapidly, his strong hands moving her back and forth. Eleanor places her hands over his on her hips, her nails digging his knuckles.

                “C’mon, love,” Harry encourages her because he feels close to letting go, but not until Eleanor does.

                Eleanor lulls her head to the side, her body moving with Harry’s feebly and her eyes barely open but they’re on Harry, “H-Harry,” she cries out, voice tiny.

                “Let me see you come,” Harry urges, his throat dry and his body shaking, “come on-come for me, Els.”

                Harry sucks in a breath as Eleanor clinches around him. But his eyes are on Eleanor. She lets out a high whine as she comes, her back arched off the bed and her hands curled around Harry’s wrists. She cries out his name in quick, delirious rambles.

                Harry screws his eyes shut and lets himself feel Eleanor tightly wrapped around his aching cock and listen to her panting out his name and it’s enough to send him over the edge. He comes after two more thrusts with his fingers clinching on Eleanor’s hips and a low groan deep in his chest. After a few more feebly thrusts he pulls himself out and bends himself over to plant his sweaty forehead on her lower abdomen. He feels Eleanor’s breathing slow down and eventually, her hand starts petting his hair.

                Harry smirks into her skin and looks up at her. Eleanor’s smiling and looks relaxed and at ease. Her fingers keeping playing with his hair as he catches his breath. He smiles up at her.

                “Are you alright?” he asks and grins in relief when Eleanor giggles.

                Her eyes grow soft, “I’m more then alright love, thanks to you,” she smirks and messes his curls, “I needed that.” Harry chuckles.

                “Me too,” he admits and shakes his head with a fond smile, “God, I did not see tonight going like this at all.”

                “Me either,” Eleanor confesses. She smiles softly as she slicks hack his hair off his face, “But, I’m glad it turned out the way it did.”

                “Do you, um,” Harry stutters, then coughs, “do you want me to stay, here, with you or…” Eleanor giggles.

                “I like having you around,” she tells him earnestly, “You can leave if you want to, I’ll be fine. But I like having you here.”

                Harry smirks, “Then that settles it.”

                Harry gets up from the bed and removes the condom and throws it in the bin. He shoots a message to his bodyguard to keep him up to date and wish him a good night. When he turns around, Eleanor’s standing up and is pulling on a stretched out, grey t-shirt over her naked body. Harry tells her he sleeps in the buff and hopes she’s okay with that; Eleanor rolls her eyes and shoves him playfully as she passes him to go to the bathroom.

                She finds him a spare toothbrush in her bag and they brush their teeth in silence, they share shy glances at each other in the mirror and timid laughs. But Eleanor’s happy and Harry’s happy and he thinks that’s all that matters.

                When they crawl into bed and pull the covers over themselves, they’re facing each other. Eleanor has grown sleepy and her eyes weigh heavy. Harry thinks she’s adorable and can’t help himself as he leans in and kisses her lips softly. It’s surprisingly intimate and sweet and overall lovely. When he pulls back, Eleanor’s eyes are wide and surprised. Harry smirks as he brushes a stray hair out of her eyes.

                “Happy Valentine’s Day, Els,” he tells her kindly. Eleanor’s face remains serious.

                “Thank you,” she breathes out, sounding incredibly grateful.

                Harry smirks, “You’re welcome love.”

                Harry falls asleep to the steady sighs of Eleanor’s breathing and can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather be on Valentine’s Day.


	2. *ALTERNATIVE ENDING!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is NOT necessary to read at all! But this was the original ending I wrote up for this Heleanor one-shot. But I decided to make it the alternative ending because, well, Louis' kinda a turd in this part. But it does wrap up things between Eleanor and Harry quite nicely.   
> So please read and enjoy :)

Harry is rudely woken by his cell phone blaring beside the nightstand. He groans and his head throbs at the sound. He winces with each ring and decides that it’s too early and he doesn’t give a fuck about the call and lets the phone ring until it dies out. When it does, he sighs into his pillow, eager to return to peaceful slumber.

                But the phone rings again a minute later.

                Harry’s eyes dazedly open and his vision breaks through the fogginess of sleep. Eleanor’s face is the first thing he sees. Her face is smashed into her pillow, her hair fanned out and frizzy and her mouth opened slightly as she breathes heavily. Harry smirks as the sun from the window behind her filters into the room.

                The phone rings again.

                Harry forces himself up and reaches out for his cell. He hits the green button as he rubs his eyes.

                “’Ello?”

                “What the fuck, Harry!”

                Harry frowns, “Louis?” Louis sputters a bitter laugh.

                “What? You get papped leaving a bar with my ex-girl and you’re shocked that I’m calling you?!”

                “What are going on about?” Harry mumbles angrily as he pulls back the covers and gets out of bed. He nicks his pants off the ground presses his cell between his ear and shoulder as he steps into them and pulls them up.

                Louis scoffs and recites, “ _’Harry Strikes Again! The boyband heartthrob spent a cuddly evening with none other then Eleanor Calder. If the name sounds familiar, it’s because Eleanor used to date bandmate, Louis Tomlinson.’”_

                Harry vaguely recalls the random flash as him and Eleanor were leaving the bar. He closes his eyes are realizes it must have been a lone pap who noticed them at the bar. Great.

                _“’It seems like Eleanor has a thing for boyband members,’”_ Louis continues, spitting out each word, _“’She couldn’t keep Louis satisfied anymore-‘”_

                “Fuck you,” Harry spits out. He doesn’t care if Louis reading an article, he shouldn’t have said that. It’s a low blow; he shouldn’t be talking about Eleanor like this.

                “ _’-Let’s see how long Eleanor can keep Harry wrapped around her finger. We give it a month before Harry’s wondering eye catches another woman. And “Heleanor,”’”_ Louis huffs out an angered breath, _“’will be a thing of the past.’”_

                Harry scoffs, “So?”

                “So,” Louis grits out, “did you fuck her?” Harry knows he should feel threatened, but he feels as cool as a cucumber.

                “That’s rather personal, innit?” He grins to himself as Louis heaves.

                “Answer me, Styles.”

                “It’s none of your business,” Harry quips, “but yes, Eleanor and I had a lovely evening, thank you very much. We ran into each other at a runaway show and went out for drinks afterwards.”

                Louis sighs heavily, and Harry can tell he’s trying to contain himself, “What the Hell is wrong with you?! You fucked my ex?!”

                “Eleanor and I are two consensual adults,” Harry reminds him, “We don’t need your permission to have any sort of relationship together.” Louis lets out a frustrated sigh.

                “You’ve got some nerve, Styles,” Louis spits out, “fucking my ex and then being a smart ass to me about it.”

                For the second time in this conversation, Harry lets his anger show, “I’ve got nerve? Mate, you’re the one whining over my relationship with a woman you don’t give a damn about anymore.” 

                “Fuck you, Harry,” Louis mumbles bitterly.

                Harry shakes his head and raises his voice, “After all the shit you put Eleanor through, mate,” Harry sighs, trying to simmer down, “You don’t respect her, you just want on keep her on a leash. You don’t give a damn about her at all!”

                “You don’t know anything, Styles,” Louis lamely offers. Harry bitterly scoffs at that.

                “No thanks to you,” he states firmly, “you didn’t tell us what happened! Eleanor had to tell me what went on.”

                Louis scoffs, “So you believe her but not me?” He billows, “She broke up with me.”

                “I know that,” Harry explains, “and you’ve been a dick to her ever since.”  

                “Watch it Styles,” Louis warns. Harry shakes his head

                “I’m not threatened by you,” he tells Louis, “Eleanor and I did nothing wrong.”

                Louis yells, “My supposed friend fucked my ex-girlfriend! How is that not wrong?!”

                “You’ve been broken up for a year now!” Harry billows, “And why do you care what Eleanor does with her life now anyway?”

                “I dated her for over three years!” Louis yells, “Of course I care about her!”

                Harry scoffs, “You have a shitty way of showing it, mate.”

                “Back off Harry.”

                “No,” Harry’s tone has gotten serious, “You played her Louis. You made it seem like you wanted her back, then ignored her and left her to find out you’re taken. You’ve kept her hanging at arms length for a year now and that’s not fucking fair to her. Eleanor deserves better then that-you and I both know that.”

                “Stop acting like you know everything, Styles!” Louis shouts.

                Harry shakes his head, “I know that Eleanor was feeling lonely last night, and she has been for a while now,” he says then scoffs, “It was Valentine’s Day, Lou, and she was all alone and so was I. I just-it just felt right. What we did last night doesn’t concern you.”

                “It does, Harry!” Louis insists, “She’s my ex-girlfriend!” And Harry’s had enough of this conversation.

                “You can’t have it all, Louis,” he mutters, “I know this is a shock to you because you’re used to getting whatever the fuck you want but the real world isn’t like that Louis.”

                “Sod off Harry-”

                “You can’t keep playing with people like they’re your toys,” he tells him, “you can’t have a girlfriend and keep your ex close by just in case it all goes to shit! It’s not fair for either girls, Lou!”

                “Don’t tell me how to live my life, Harry!” Louis yells, “You fucked my ex! You’re in the wrong here, not me!”

                Harry shakes his head, “Did you spend last night with your girlfriend?” When Louis doesn’t answer after a minute, Harry goes on, “Thought so. Eleanor didn’t have anybody. She was lonely, I was lonely and so we spent the night together. We don’t need a permission slip from you, Louis-we can do whatever we want. You don’t control me and you sure as Hell aren’t in control of Eleanor! So do us favor and fuck off!”

                Harry ends the call quickly and huffs angrily. Without thinking, he shuts off his phone and tosses it onto a chair in the corner of the room. He turns around and-

                Eleanor’s up, sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs bent and pulled to her chest, the shirt she slept in hanging off her shoulder. She looks small, and unsure. Her lips are pouting and her chin is resting on her knee.

                “Morning,” Harry says, a bit awkwardly.

                Eleanor doesn’t say it back, “Was that Louis?” Harry nods and looks to the floor.

                “Yeah. We, um. We got papped leaving the bar last night,” he sighs, “Some tabloid wrote an article about it, about us.”

                “What did it say?” She frowns, worried wrinkles forming around her eyes. Harry shakes his head.

                “A bunch of bullshit,” he tells her, “Please don’t read it.” Eleanor scoffs sadly.

                “I thought my days of being trashed by the press or by fans were far behind me,” she says sourly. Harry resists the urge to get back in the bed, pull the covers over their heads and never leave. Eleanor’s sweet, she doesn’t deserve any hate she’s received over the years. Eleanor sighs, “How did he take it?”

                “Lou saw it and it’s properly pissed about it,” Harry scoffs and shakes his head, “Then proceed to tell me we were the bad guys, like he has any say in our sex lives.” Eleanor casts her eyes downward.

                “I mean, I can see where he’d feel betrayed-”

                “Don’t do that,” Harry insists. He walks back to the bed. The bed dips down when he sits besides Eleanor. He places his hand on her leg, “We’ve got nothing to feel sorry for, yeah? Do you regret last night?” Eleanor sighs heavily.

                “Not really no,” she admits and Harry feels relieved, “But I feel guilty that I don’t regret it? Like, does that make sense?” She asks, looking to finally meet Harry’s gaze. He ponders on this for a bit.

                “It does,” he says, “You don’t want to hurt Louis, I get that. But you need to put you and your wants first, Eleanor. You don’t owe him your life, not anymore. You’re free to do whatever you please,” he gives her a bright smile and Eleanor releases a breath as she smirks for a quick second then it disappears.

                “Things sounded pretty heated on the phone,” she notes, “I don’t want to come between you two.” Harry shrugs it off.

                “Louis’ smart, he’ll come around to his senses,” Harry tells her, and places a kiss on her knee cap, “Stop worrying about him and focus on what you want.”

                Eleanor looks at the spot where Harry kissed her the second before, “I know I don’t want to date another member from One Direction,” she confesses gravely. That makes Harry laugh.

                “I figured,” Harry confesses. Eleanor looks at him with little emotion.

                “You’re not mad?”

                “Not in the slightest,” Harry says easily, “This could be just a one time thing. I’d would like it if you wanted to hook up again, or make this a regular thing. But we’ll be whatever you want us to be,” Harry grins as his fingers trail up the side of her leg and bops it on her nose, “I do, however, want to stay in touch with you, as friends or whatever. I’ve missed you.”

                Eleanor grins and admits, “I’d love to be friends with you.” Harry cocks an eyebrow at her.

                “Friends who fuck sometimes?” Eleanor giggles, her cute laugh weighted with sleep.

                “Perhaps,” she answers coyly. Harry watches as she reaches over to the nightstand. She picks up the other condom from Harry’s wallet and smirks as she draws her attention back to him, “Wanna go again?”

                Harry’s dick twitches and he thanks Heavens he’s young and got good stamina, “Fuck yeah,” he breathes out. Eleanor leans in, her eyes wide with wonder.

                “Yeah?” she whispers, her breath hitting his upper lip. Harry nods, his eyes looking down on her lips as she leans in. She smirks, “You’ll have to catch me first.”

                Harry only has time to frown before he’s being hit by a pillow on his back. He’s in shock for a moment and Eleanor takes that as her chance to dash off. She skips off the bed and runs to the door, her giggle echoing off the walls. Harry can see parts of her bum as shirt flounces up while running off and he can’t believe this is how he’s starting off his day.

                Harry sputters a laugh and shakes his head as he gets up and chases after Eleanor with the biggest grin on his face.

               

 

                 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT'S IT!   
> Thank you for reading. Again, this is purely fiction so don't be mad at me that Louis wasn't so great in this.   
> LEAVE ME NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! THANKS!   
> My main tumblr is snapbacklilo and my writing tumblr is thequietquill.   
> Take care loves! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.  
> Thank you for reading this! I suck at smut I know! BUT PLEASE LEAVE ME NICE COMMENTS AND KUDOS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!  
> So the next part is an alternative ending to this! I was hesitant on posting it because again, it doesn't paint Louis in the best light at all. But if you wish to read it, go on. Lots of sweet Heleanor moments and it kinda wraps everything up in a pretty package :)  
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! My main blog is snapbacklilo and my writing blog is thequietquill.  
> Take care cuties!


End file.
